


the horrors of war

by Patricia_Sage



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agni Kai (Avatar), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, POV Iroh (Avatar), Protectiveness, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patricia_Sage/pseuds/Patricia_Sage
Summary: Zuko’s screams would exist in Iroh’s nightmares for the rest of his life.[Iroh's perspective of the Agni Kai]
Relationships: Iroh & Lu Ten, Iroh & Ozai (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 286





	the horrors of war

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some artwork on Tumblr (artist = @oldbolo) depicting young Iroh with Lu Ten and then Iroh holding Zuko after the Agni Kai and I had to write this. 
> 
> Iroh is Very Important.

Iroh knew the horrors of war. He had sent fleets toward destruction. He had burned villages to the ground. He had heard the screams of soldiers.

But none of that came close to the horror in front of him.

Iroh knew his brother. He was proud and strong, but he had turned venomous in his strive for power. His wife, Ursa, used to provide a light in Ozai’s darkness, but since her betrayal and disappearance he had become unrecognizable to the bright young man Iroh had grown up with. Watching him advance on his helpless, young son on the Agni Kai stage, Iroh only saw a monster.

Prince Zuko refused to fight. His pleas echoed around the cavernous room as he trembled on his knees. He was crying.

Ozai’s hands descended, one of them grabbing Zuko roughly by the hair and the other clamping onto the side of his face.

“You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher.”

Iroh looked away.

Zuko’s screams would exist in Iroh’s nightmares for the rest of his life.

*** *** ***

The boy was asleep when Iroh was allowed into his room. After Zuko had been dragged from the stage, the healers had worked on him for an hour. His skin was barely darker than the white bandages around his head. He looked like a fragile spirit against the deep red sheets of his bed. He was so small.

Iroh sat on the edge of the bed. Gazing upon Zuko’s right side, he could almost pretend the boy was unharmed. But Iroh couldn’t allow himself to dwell on a lost reality. This boy was unimaginably hurt, and Iroh wondered if he would ever be the same again.

Iroh thought of Zuko, sensitive and kind, striving to do his best in the face of his powerful sister and cruel father. Ozai had poisoned both of his children, creating rivals instead of allies, making one his pawn and the other his victim.

Iroh thought of his own son, Lu Ten, whom he had loved fiercely and lost too soon. As he gently stroked the sleeping prince’s hair, he recalled Lu Ten at this age, a jovial and energetic young boy. Iroh had enjoyed him in the way a loving parent could, tolerating his adolescent obnoxiousness and cherishing the tender moments. Like Zuko, Lu Ten loved sword fighting and taking care of animals. But Zuko had been crushed instead of raised.

Iroh wished he could have visited more often. He wished Zuko could have known a father’s love.

*** *** ***

Prince Zuko’s banishment commenced the next day. Although he was barely able to walk, he was led from the palace and onto a small ship. He was given a suicide mission.

“To regain your honour, you must find the Avatar and bring him back to the Fire Nation. Only then will I accept you back as my son.”

Trembling and reeling from the pain, Zuko managed a small bow. One of his new crew members had to grasp his arm so he didn’t fall over.

Iroh stepped forward, standing in front of the boy and glaring up at his younger brother. “We will do our best, Fire Lord.” He spit out the title like it was poison.

“Iroh. You wish to join him?”

“Someone has to take care of this boy.”

“Uncle?”

Iroh turned to the boy with a smile. “I will come with you, Prince Zuko.”

Zuko’s voice was quiet and hoarse. “But I’m banished.”

Iroh put his arm gently around Zuko’s shoulders, using the gesture to carefully hold him up. “Come now. We’ve got the sea ahead of us.”

Iroh didn’t spare a glance to his brother. He led the young boy away from his home and away from danger.

Iroh no longer served the Fire Nation. His life’s purpose was to love this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love reading every comment! If you liked this, let me know!
> 
> Take care.


End file.
